Jealousy
by secret scraps
Summary: Puck is jealous of Peter Pan when he becomes best friends with Sabrina and thinks they are romantically involved. Puck/Sabrina.
1. Singing

Hey readers! I am a big fan of the Sisters Grimm, so I wrote a story. It's after Tales from Hood, so if you haven't read it, it doesn't make sense. Review please! I want to see how I'm doing.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm or the song Kiss the Girl.

"Hmm, hmm-hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm-hmm, hmm," Sabrina hummed "Shake It" by Metro Station (one of her favorites) while walking into the bathroom. She opened the door and closed it, still humming. She hoped nobody was up yet. She thought she was a horrible singer, and she couldn't imagine the abuse she'd get from her family, especially Puck. She had a slight idea what Daphne would say: "You're singing again!" And Puck, she didn't even won't to think about it. She grabbed her purple brush from the counter and started to comb her blond hair. She washed her face, careful not to get soap in her blue eyes. After she brushed her teeth, she checked in the mirror to see how she looked. She smiled. Now all she had to do was get out of her blue pajamas and into her clothes. What to wear, what to wear...she thought her skinny jeans with black converse AllStars and a medium long white shirt with black polka dots and a yellow Abercrombie jacket zipped up would be nice. Still singing, she pulled on her shoes. When she opened her bedroom door, she immediately stopped singing so no one would her. As she walked downstairs Puck gagged on his waffle (which he was eating with his hands, of course) and dropped it, syrup and all. Daphne patted him on the back. Sabrina rolled her eyes and sat down next to waffle freak.

"Good morning, _liebling_." Granny Relda said, handing her a waffle with gulp was that PINK syrup?

"Morning, Granny." Sabrina said, poking at her waffle. Well, it was this or be hungry until 2, so she ate it. After she finished her breakfast, Granny said "_Liebling_, all of us, Puck, Daphne, Tobias, Briar, and Jacob, are going to drive to Charming's place to see if he has the grocieries that we have to buy. You know we can't even buy groceries without becoming attacked, since we're in hiding. We have disguises."

Oh. Charming's. Count her out.

"Uh...no thanks Granny. I'll stay here with Red."

Granny Relda smiled. "Thank you dear. Someone had to watch her. To tell you the truth, I didn't think it would be you,"

Well, she had the right to think that. Sabrina was totally against Red Riding Hood coming to live with them while she worked on her sanity. Having a crazy psycho maniac who tried to kill her live with them? No thank you. But she came anyway, so Sabrina was just going to have to live with her until then.

"Well, right now it is. So are you going now?" Sabrina asked.

"Yes, and by the way could you help clean the kitchen while we're gone?" Granny asked. "Sure. See you later,"

When the metal deathtrap (the family "car") left, she began to clear all the empty food boxes (empty because of Puck), and threw them in the trash. Soon she began humming, though a different tune this time. She began singing "Kiss the Girl"

"_There, you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say,_

_But there's something about her"_

She thought she heard a door open, but she ignored it.

"_And you don't know why,_

_But you're dying to try _

_You wanna_

_Kiss the Girl_"

Door closed. Sabrina was too busy singing to notice.

"_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her you know you do_

_It's possible she wants you too, there is one way to ask her_

_It don't, take a word, not a single word, go on and_

_Kiss the Girl_"

Footsteps. Too busy scrubbing the counter.

_"Shalalalalala_

_My oh my_

_Look like the boy too shy_

_Ain't gonna_

_Kiss the Girl_

_Shalalalalala_

_Ain't it sad _

_Ain't it a shame, too bad, you gonna_

_Miss the Girl"_

Then, when Sabrina turned to get some more paper towels, she saw Red staring at her. "Uhhh..." Sabrina stuttered, hand on the paper towels.

"You have a very nice voice, you know." Red said, sitting down at the kitchen table. "You shouldn't hide it from everyone." She pulled her red robe around her tighter.

"Who said I was hiding it from everyone?" Sabrina snapped.

"Well, whenever you go out of your room, you stop singing. And whenever the family sings songs, you lip synch. You even are afraid of humming in front of them."

"Am not!" Sabrina argued, even though she knew it was true. Red just gave her a small smile and continued eating the waffle Granny left out for her.

When the family came home, Red Riding Hood was out of her pajamas and into her usual red clothing. She always wore red, and it was kinda obvious why. She was reading a book on the coach and sipping some hot chocolate Sabrina had made her on Red's request. Sabrina was almost done cleaning the kitchen, but this time, she wasn't singing. When Sabrina heard the door open, she turned and said, "Me and Red are in the kitchen!"

"Oh, good, she's awake," Granny said, walking into the living room that was connected to the kitchen. Red smiled in welcome and Sabrina replied "Yeah. Hey, where is everyone else?"

"Getting the groceries out of the car, do you want to help?"

"So Charming remembered this time? Or was it Mr. Seven again?"

Long pause.

"...Seven." Granny Relda answered sheepishly.

Sabrina smirked. "Yeah, that's what I thought. You'd think Charming could at least go and get the groceries himself, seeming that he's not mayor anymore."

Granny ignored this. "Would you like to help unload the car?"

"Sure."

Sabrina walked out the door to see the family unloading groceries from the so-called "car". When Puck saw her, he dropped his bag. _What is up with this guy?_ Sabrina thought, _He is dropping everything today._ She went over and grabbed the bag from the floor and took it inside, put it on the kitchen table, and went to get another bag. Luckily, Puck didn't drop the bag with the eggs in it that he was holding. Sabrina saw 

Uncle Jake balancing a bunch of bags, talking to his girlfriend, Briar Rose, otherwise known as Sleeping Beauty. Sabrina smiled and went over and grabbed all the bags from him.

"I'll help you with that," Sabrina said, giving him a knowing smile.

"Thanks 'Brina," Uncle Jake said, grinning at her, giving her a wink.

With her arms full of bags, she walked over to Daphne, who was struggling herself.

"Hey," Sabrina said, "Just bring them in the house,"

"Trying!" she replied.

Sabrina grinned, then walked away toward the house, telling herself she would help Daphne with the bags when she got back outside. She helped her when she got back outside, and then the family walked inside, but Puck stayed outside. Sabrina walked outside, wondering why he hadn't come inside with the rest.

"Puck? Puck? Where are you? Dinner's soon, I know you wouldn't want to miss that," Sabrina called. She couldn't find him outside, so she went into the forest, calling his name.

"Puck, I have called your name a _million_ times! Now where are-" Sabrina was cut off by a hand over her mouth. Her heart froze. She was afraid to turn around, but she had to. She saw...

Hey guys!! Hope you like the first chapter! Don't worry, there will be more SabrinaxPuck later!


	2. Peter Arrives

okays!! here is da next chp.!! i got da peter pan idea from mi friend devonsraine!! thanks devonsraine!! i also got the cereal thing from her and erin.m.fleming!! thanks guys, you rock!

...Puck.

"PUCK!!" Sabrina screamed, throwing his hand off her mouth.

"Yes?" Puck grinned.

"Why did you do that?" Sabrina asked, furious.

"To scare you, duh!" Puck said, rolling his eyes like it was obvious, which it was.

"Can't see why I'm surprised. Anyway, like I was _yelling_ before, dinner's soon." Sabrina snapped.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming" Puck grumbled.

They walked back to the house in silence.

When they got back to the house, Granny Relda was just serving dinner.

"_Lieblings_! Oh, thank goodness, I thought you were hurt." Granny cried, engulfing Sabrina and Puck in a hug.

"Ugh, gross!" Puck complained.

"So, where were you guys?" Daphne asked, winking at Sabrina. Sabrina was glad Puck hadn't seen.

When the redness finally left her face, she said, "He was sulking so I had to go get him,"

"_Sulking?_" Puck said angrily, "I was not _sulking!_"

"Whatever you say, Puck," Sabrina said, turning to her food. Well, if you call green Cambodian chicken nuggets and purple macaroni and cheese food.

He gave her a glare, and was just about to throw out an insult when the door rang.

"Well, whoever could that be?" Granny wondered, looking nervous.

Sabrina was nervous too. What if the Scarlet Hand had found them? What would they do to her family, or Red? What about Elvis? And Briar? But most importantly, what about her parents? Would they take them again, and kill them? Sabrina couldn't bear to think about it. Her thoughts were at bay for a while when Granny Relda slowly opened the door. A boy who looked Sabrina's age was there, smiling with a sleeping bag in hand.

"Hey! That Charming dude sent me here." the boy grinned at them.

"Why, whatever for?" Granny asked bewilderly.

"Quote, 'Riff-raff like you don't belong in my house! You go to Relda Grimm's! She'll take care of you! Her house is a roach motel!' End quote," the boy had done a perfect impersonation of Prince William Charming (known as "Billy" to Snow White). Sabrina put a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter.

"Hey!" Daphne said, petting Elvis. "We don't have roaches!"

She looked at Sabrina. "We don't, do we?" She whispered.

Sabrina shook her head and returned her gaze to the boy.

"Um, I'm not trying to be rude, but who the heck are you?" Uncle Jake asked, walking to the door.

"Why, I'm Peter Pan, of course!" the boy said, smiling proudly.

Over at the table, Briar's mouth dropped, Sabrina's eyes widened, Red's fork fell from her hand, and Daphne squealed and bit on her palm. Puck choked.

"NO WAY!" Daphne said. "You're Peter Pan?_ The_ Peter Pan?"

"The one and only!" He grinned.

Puck, recovered, asked sharply, "So what the heck are you doing here?"

"Puck!" Sabrina whispered angrily, nudging him in the ribs. This boy was incredibly cute, and she wanted to get to know him better. She didn't really know why.

"I'll tell you," Peter said, dropping his bag on the floor and flopping on the coach. "It all began with Wendy..."

CLIFF HANGER!! duh duh duh duh...!! Review please! :D


	3. Peter's Story

Hey guys!! Than SOOOOOOO much for the reviews. They really got me going! Here is the 3rd chapter!

"I'm sure you all know who Wendy was, right?" Peter said.

The family was sitting around him, listening intently. Except Puck. He was standing near Sabrina, giving him such a look, Sabrina was surprised Peter wasn't dead yet. Everyone nodded to Peter's question. Except Puck, of course.

"Well, after she went home, I realized I was in love with her. All the boys wanted me to stay at Neverland, and they kept me there for a while. But after a while, I realized I couldn't stay away from Wendy. So, I went out to find her."

"Ok, ok, back up!" Puck interrupted rudely. Sabrina wanted to smack him in the face. She just looked at him with angry curiosity.

"How long did you stay in Neverland?" Puck asked reproachfully.

"About 5,000 years," Peter answered innocently.

"Ah ha!" Puck said, pointing at Peter, looking like he had just won the lottery. "Wendy was human right? So-"

"Wrong."

"Wha-What?" Puck asked, surprised at the interruption.

"I said wrong. When she left to go home, the boat that we took from Captain Hook turned into gold, right? Well, that 'gold' was actually dust. Dust that would make her live as long as I did," Peter explained.

"Does she know?" Daphne asked.

"Yes. She had no problem with it. Well, I had to do it to her brothers too, or else she would never speak to me again," Peter answered.

"Go on," Briar urged, eager to hear more of the story.

"Ok, anyway, I went back to her house, and she wasn't there, but her youngest brother was. He said she had moved to another house. I had wondered why, but I didn't ask. I figured I would ask Wendy when I got there. So instead, I asked him for the address, and left.

"When I got there, I opened her window, which was unlocked. I flew quietly around the house, hoping to surprise her. I almost got caught by a man I had never seen before. I figured that was just her other brother, and he had decided to grow up, and Wendy was visiting him. It didn't look like him, but hey, I thought, when you grow up, looks change. Maybe he got contacts or something. So I continued to fly around the house and then I saw a woman. She was breathtaking, and she looked a lot like Wendy, only more mature. I figured she was Wendy's sister in law. But then...but then...I learned the truth," Peter said. He hung his head after the last sentence.

"What truth?" Daphne wondered.

Sabrina leaned forward.

"The beautiful woman had called to the man. She asked 'Dear, what is that draft?' I then realized I forgot to close the window. I winced at my stupidity," said Peter.

"I laugh at your stupidity," Puck muttered. Only Sabrina heard him. She ignored him.

Peter continued. "The man replied 'Wendy, darling, it's the window. It's open.' It was then I realized that that amazing-looking woman was Wendy, and she had gone and grew up, to marry another man. She had forgotten about me. I was so heartbroken, I flew out the window at once. Nobody saw me, but felt a rush of wind. I flew back to Neverland, tears streaming down my face. I locked myself up, not coming out for anyone, not even the mermaids. The boys finally had enough of me and told me to go to Ferryport Landing, and tell them when I was better. They told me to go to Prince William Charming, because he was the mayor and they thought he could help me. I had a feeling not to go to the mansion-"

"Good choice," Uncle Jake grunted.

"So I went to an old abandoned cottage, where I found him. And then he told me to go to your house. So here I am!" Peter said, throwing his arms in the air with a grin.

"Well, why do you seem so happy now then?" Puck asked.

Peter sighed. "I'm trying to forget,"

"Well we are happy to take you in!" Granny Relda said, standing up. "You can share Puck's room and-"

"WHAT?? That washed up has been is NOT staying in my room!" Puck screamed.

"Whatever. If you don't like him, he can sleep on the other side of your room. Your room is endless you know." Sabrina said, rolling her eyes. For some reason she was ticked off that Puck was being mean to Peter. _I mean, he doesn't even know him!_ Sabrina thought. Puck turned red.

"Great plan," Daphne said. Red nodded in agreement.

"So it's settled. Here child, have some dinner," Granny said, pointing to Sabrina's untouched dinner. Whatever, she wouldn't really miss it anyway.

"Yum," Peter said with fake enthusiasm.

Sabrina put her hand over her mouth to cover her giggles and Uncle Jake said "Yeah, I know..."

Puck looked at Sabrina and stormed upstairs to his room.

"What's up with him?" Daphne asked.

Red shrugged. "Who knows?" she said softly.

_Who cares?_ Sabrina thought.

REVEIW PLZ!!


	4. The Snowball Fight

Hey everyone! I just uploaded chapter 4! I hope you like it!

The next day, Sabrina woke up early. She sighed. She was really tired. She looked through her closet. She was going to put on something casual, but then she remembered Peter. She looked around for a better outfit than skinny jeans with Rainbow flip flops and a shirt from Forever 21 that said "i less than three you" with a 3 underneath the pink lettering. She grabbed some dark skinny jeans, brown Uggs, a brightly colored shirt, and orange chunky necklace, and put them on. She walked into the bathroom and did her usual routine: washed her face, combed her hair, brushed her teeth. She walked downstairs quietly. She then decided to take a walk. She walked back upstairs and grabbed a white puffy jacket with faux fur lining the hood. She then walked back outside. She treaded through snow, thinking. She was thinking about Peter, Puck, Wendy, and the time tears. It was all so confusing...Puck and Sabrina were married in the future, but Sabrina thought she was starting to like Peter. But she couldn't like Peter! He loved Wendy and was only here to mend his heart. As she was pondering this, a snowball suddenly hit her square in the back of the head. Sabrina froze, touched the back of her head where the snowball had exploded, and turned around. She saw Puck standing there in the snow grinning. There were snowflakes clinging to his eyelashes and snow in his hair. Sabrina screamed "Puck!" and grabbed a handful of snow and formed it into a ball. Puck laughed and ran. Sabrina wondered why he wasn't flying. Then she realized he wanted to have a snowball fight. She grinned and threw it at him, but he dodged it easily. Soon Sabrina and Puck were laughing and throwing snowballs at each other. This was probably the first time Sabrina and Puck were fighting in a way that wasn't violent. Puck ran, laughing. Sabrina shrieked with laughter and ran behind him and put her arms around his neck. He turned, grinning, hands on her hips to push her into the snow, so they were face to face. Their grins faded. Sabrina was looking into his eyes, her arms around his neck, and his hands on her hips. After a moment, Sabrina came back to reality, and quickly took her hands away from his neck, and, rubbing them on her pants, she backed away a couple steps.

"The family might be awake and wondering where we are." Sabrina said, looking at the ground. Puck was looking at her.

Sabrina turned and walked toward the house, her hands over her pockets, looking at the ground, breathing nervously. Puck stood in the snow, watching her leave.

A couple hours later, Sabrina was sitting at the breakfast table, looking anywhere but where Puck was sitting. Puck was looking straight at Sabrina, and actually using utensils to eat. The sound of knives and forks clinking the plates filled the house.

"So," Peter said between bites of bright orange pancake covered with hot pink syrup. "What do you guys usually do for fun around here?"

"Solve mysteries!" Daphne piped up, before anyone else could answer.

"With deranged killers and knives," Puck sneered.

For the first time that morning since the snowball fight, Sabrina looked at him. But it was an angry look. True, their latest adventure had Bluebeard, and he was a deranged killer, and he had almost killed Snow White with a dagger, which was like a knife, but that only happened once! And besides, Bluebeard was dead. Charming had killed him. Charming and Snow and Mr. Seven lived in the mountains as well, although it was a car ride. Sabrina didn't want to freak out Peter.

"Cool! But if someone dies, it's like, not cool anymore..." Peter said, his eyes lighting up.

Sabrina looked away from Puck and smiled at Peter's statement. Daphne giggled and Briar Rose said "Tell me about it," with a grin. Red and Tobias nodded with agreement, Uncle Jake nudged Peter with a grin, and Granny smiled warmly. Puck sunk in his seat, pouting.

"Granny? Does Ferryport Landing have a bowling alley?" Daphne asked between bites of "food".

"Not that I know of. But we can check when we get back," Granny Relda replied, patting Daphne's head, who was still wolfing down the strange concoction.

Sabrina looked at her sister. She forgot she was fond of bowling. Sabrina also enjoyed it, but the rental shoes grossed her out. They did to Daphne as well, at first. Soon she began to beg to go to the bowling alley every weekend, and couldn't care less about the shoes. Sabrina liked bowling, but loved music much more. She was great at piano and guitar, and everyone said she had a beautiful voice, but she thought she was horrible. She didn't want anyone to hear her sing, so she just kept it to herself.

"So, what's this made out of anyway?" Peter asked, still eating.

"Don't ask," Sabrina said.

"What? Why?" Peter asked worriedly, looking at Sabrina with a panicked look.

Sabrina grinned and then turned back to her food, looking at him at the corner of her eye. Peter looked at his with wide-eyes, then shrugged, and continued to eat. Sabrina beamed harder. This Peter Pan was pretty cool. Puck muttered something unintelligible under his breath. All Sabrina heard was "better not" and "falling in love" but Sabrina was in too good of a mood, so she ignored him.

She almost forgot about the snowball fight.

Almost.

Review please! I will update all summer and even might make a sequel. See ya! So please, please, PLEASE review!


	5. A Walk

Readers! The next chapter is HERE! Hope you like it! Once again….REVIEW!

"Sabrina? Sabrina?" a voice called Sabrina in her sleep.

"Mhmm," She mumbled in her sleep.

"Sabrina, wake up. Wake up, Sabrina," The voice was still calling her.

"Ehmm…." Sabrina muttered. Why wouldn't they just leave her alone? She was trying to get some sleep, and they just interrupted her dream. She was dreaming that she was waking up her parents, and then, just as they were telling her the secret of the Scarlet Hand, _somebody_ woke her up. Who was it? Whoever it was, she was going to kill them. Well, there was only one way to find out. She rolled over and looked at the speaker. Then she fell out of bed.

"Peter!" Sabrina said with surprise, jumping up and brushing herself off. "What are you doing here?"

"We're gonna go exploring. C'mon." Peter gave her a cute grin, with one corner of his mouth higher than the other. Sabrina felt her heart melt.

"Um, ok. Let me just get ready first," Sabrina replied.

"Alright, but hurry! I like, _need_ to go outside! I'm gonna die if I don't!" Peter ran from the room.

Sabrina hadn't realized she was holding her breath until now. She let it all out. She sighed in pleasure and turned to her closet. She grabbed her Ugg boots, another pair of her zillion skinny jeans, a comfy white cotton top, and her jacket from yesterday. When she walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, it was all she had in her not to scream. She had a serious case of bedhead, and Peter picked _today_ to come see her in the morning! She felt like dying. She took a deep breath and combed her hair first. Then she did the usual and walked downstairs.

"Ready?" Peter grinned.

"Ready," Sabrina replied with a smile.

They walked out of the house without breakfast. It was too early to eat anyway.

Soon they were treading through the paths of snow, silent.

"So, you wanted to explore…" Sabrina trailed off. She couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Nah, I just wanted to talk to you," Peter said. He took a seat by a frozen pond, surrounded by a dozen or so trees. Sabrina sat down next to him and looked at him curiously. Peter sighed, staring at the pond. "Do you think that...that I will get better here?" He asked her, still staring at the pond sadly.

Sabrina sighed as well. "I really don't know. I didn't know how you could, at first. But now, for some reason, I think you will. I just don't know how,"

"I mean, Wendy was everything to me, Sabrina. _Everything_. And I had her the whole time I was in Neverland, and I just let her go. I didn't realize we had something special until she left. I bet everyone knew it too, but they didn't say anything, because they wanted us to find out for ourselves. Which I don't blame them for doing. I would have done the same thing. It's just I don't understand how I could've stayed that long away from her when I could've gone back. I could've got her. I could've got her, before she married that man," Peter said.

"The boys kept you back," Sabrina replied. "You told us that. They probably only thought that you just missed her so much you thought you were in love with her. From the story, you sounded like best friends to others. The boys just probably thought that. I mean, you are still in love with her right?"

"Yes. I am. And I love the boys for trying to help me, but this time I wished I had listened to myself about her," Peter said.

"Peter," Sabrina said soothingly. "It sounds like Wendy had something for you too."

"You think so?" Peter asked, turning from the ice to Sabrina.

"Yeah. And my guess is that she loved you too. But she waited and waited for you, but you just took too long. So she thought you gave up. She thought you never loved her, and if you did, you just stopped. So she decided to move on, and she has. If she's made it through this, I know you can. Her heart was probably just as broken as yours. So I think you should move on. Just try, ok?" Sabrina advised, putting her hand on his arm.

Peter looked at her for a moment and then grinned and said, "Thanks, Sabrina. You're the best, you know that?"

Sabrina beamed and said "I know,"

Peter laughed. Then he said, "So what is going on with you?"

Sabrina was confused. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Oh c'mon, Sabrina. I've only been here two days and I know there is something going on between you and Puck," Peter said, rolling his eyes and smiling. Sabrina would be furious if anyone in her family did or said this to her, but for some reason, she just couldn't be mad at Peter. But Sabrina turned bright red all the same.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sabrina muttered, even though she did. The snowball fight came rushing back to her.

"Yes you do, but it's obvious you don't want to talk about it, so I won't force you," Peter said with a knowing smile. Sabrina was relieved. Peter was so great. "So, now that I have vented my feelings to you, you tell me a secret," Peter turned toward her and looked at her expectantly.

"Hey!" Sabrina laughed. "I just gave you great advice!"

"Yes, and I thank you, milord." Peter said with an accent, bowing. Sabrina threw her head back and laughed. Peter grinned. "But that was a huge secret. Your family would think I was a _softy_ if they ever heard that," Peter said the word "softly" with a disgusted voice and a fake look of horror on his face. Sabrina burst out laughing again. This guy was just too funny.

"Fine," Sabrina managed to get out between giggles. "I'll tell you a secret!" She suddenly got serious. "Well…" Sabrina whispered. Peter leaned over near her, an amazingly funny curious look on his face. He was nodding his head expectantly. Sabrina pushed him away, giggling. When the giggles stopped, she leaned toward him and whispered, "I can sing,"

"Woo!" Peter jumped up in the air, arms up. Sabrina fell on the blanket of snow laughing.

"Well, I mean, I think I'm horrible, but I sing a lot, but you _can not_, repeat _can not,_ tell my family _at all._ I would _die_ if they knew," Sabrina said when the laughter subsided.

Peter bowed. "Your secret is safe with me," he replied. "But first, let me hear you,"

"No,"

"Please? You told me so I have to know," Peter begged. He looked so sincere Sabrina just had to. She sang a few notes for him and he stood stock still when she was finished. Then he broke into a grin.

"Sabrina, that was great! I don't see why you're hiding it from everyone," Peter said.

"Really? You really liked it?" Sabrina asked with amazement.

"Of course! Why don't you tell your family?" Peter asked.

"They would make fun of me," Sabrina looked away. "They would ask me to sing, and then say 'Oh my goodness,' and I wouldn't know if it was good or bad. Puck would make fun of me more that he usually does, and that's saying something. Daphne would coo over me all the time and…I don't know, it just seems like a bad idea to me. Just please don't tell, alright?" Sabrina looked back at him with a pleading look. He was looking at her sadly.

"Ok, Sabrina. I promise I won't tell. Pinky promise," Peter held out his pinky for proof. Sabrina shoved it away, grinning.

"Let's get back to the house," she said. "I'm hungry for breakfast now,"

"_The most important meal of the day,_" Peter sang. Sabrina laughed and walked alongside him.

The whole way back to the house they talked and laughed nonstop. When they were near the house and they were finally quiet, Sabrina whispered, "Red thinks I have a nice voice too. She caught me. I just didn't believe it until you told me,"

Peter smiled. "Well, that girl's finally got something right,"

Sabrina grinned and walked inside. Granny was in the kitchen.

"_Lieblings!_ You were out in the snow this early?" Granny cried in amazement.

"Yep," Peter said.

"Well, thank goodness you aren't frozen to death. Here, the breakfast is on the table."

"I never thought I'd be so happy to see white and gray sausages in my life," Sabrina whispered the Peter.

"Me either," Peter replied. "But life is full of miracles. "

Sabrina grinned.

Later, when the family had heard of the walk, Daphne winked, Uncle Jake and Briar looked at one another, Puck stormed upstairs, but Red Riding Hood just wondered what all the fuss was about, since it was only a walk. Maybe Peter was right. Red could be right sometimes.

Walking up to her room, Sabrina realized she didn't like Peter "that way". She never did. But maybe, just maybe, he was her new best friend.

Sabrina smiled at the thought.

:D:D:D:D:D:D REVIEW!!


	6. A Kiss

CHAPTER 6!! I'm excited to hear your thoughts!

Sabrina thudded downstairs. She was really tired. All night long she was trying to figure out the Peter/Puck thing. Why was Puck so mean to Peter? Why when Sabrina spent time with Peter, much less talked to him, Puck ran to his room? And lately, Sabrina had heard Puck having temper tantrums in his room. Why? Thinking of this, she couldn't get to sleep at all, and when she finally did, it was 5:30 (well, at least she thought it was 5:30). She hoped the cold water would wake her up when she washed her face, but it only did a little. She didn't look too bad, but her eyes were heavy. When she collapsed in a chair at the breakfast table, Puck looked at her and cried "I should not be up to this type of treatment!"

"What are you talking about?" Sabrina asked him.

"When I am eating my food, I expect to have a pleasant meal. That means nice people, good food, and most of all, nice scenery. Do you hear what I'm saying, Grimm? Nice scenery. Not disgusting, ugly scenery. Nice scenery. And you are ruining that," Puck informed.

Sabrina glared at him. What was wrong with him? He was always a pain, but had been more of one since Peter arrived. Sabrina was even starting to think that he was jealous that Peter was getting more attention then he did.

She was just about to tell him that he didn't look so good either, and he was ruining her nice scenery and that he didn't see her complaining, when Peter spoke. "She doesn't look that bad, Puck. She's just tired. And besides, you don't even take baths unless you're forced against your will. So you really shouldn't be saying anything," Peter explained, still eating.

Everyone stopped eating and stared at Peter with open mouths. The only person who would say that to Puck was Sabrina, and since they fought all the time it was just normal to the family.

When Puck finally recovered, he shot back, "Whatever! Isn't it time for you to go home already, since it seems you've already given up on Wendy and moved on to someone else?"

Puck pushed his plate away angrily, and stormed upstairs. It seemed that the only two who had recovered from the impromptu argument were Red Riding Hood and Tobias Clay. Red continued eating and Tobias looked down at his food with a knowing grin.

"What?" Sabrina said, eying Tobias' expression.

"Oh, nothing," Tobias said, but when his grin got bigger, Sabrina knew it wasn't "nothing"

"No, seriously, what?" Sabrina asked again. Tobias shook his head, the smile still on his face.

Then Red spoke up. "It seems that Peter's heart isn't the only one that needs reassuring." Red piped.

The family's confused faces turned into knowing grins. It took Peter a minute to process what Red was saying, but then a knowing look appeared onto his face and he gave Sabrina a mysterious smile. Sabrina still didn't get it.

"What?" she asked. A bunch of "Oh, nothing,"s got thrown at her. Sabrina sighed. She was getting awfully tired of having being told "Oh, nothing," today.

Peter and Sabrina were outside again. Today they had ice skated with the family, minus Puck. He was still in his room pouting. Sabrina and Peter had held each others hands and twirled each other around in the middle of the frozen pond, screaming and laughing. Daphne and Granny were trying to help Elvis, the family dog, walk on the ice, which turned out to be a failure. Uncle Jake and Briar Rose held hands and skated around the pond, talking and laughing. Tobias skated in random directions very fast, and Red did many loops and twirls, proving to be a good ice skater. Once, when Sabrina was twirling with Peter, she thought someone was watching her. She turned to her bedroom window, and thought she saw Puck staring, but in a blink of an eye he was gone. She ignored this and went back to twirling. When the family 

went inside, Peter and Sabrina had flopped on their backs in the snow, out of breath and laughing. When they finally stopped, they lay there for a minute, looking at the sky and watching the snowflakes fall. Then Sabrina asked, "So what was with the whole 'You've moved on' thing? And don't say, 'Oh, nothing," because I've heard that too many times today!"

Peter smiled, still looking at the sky. "Well, it was pretty obvious he meant you."

Sabrina was confused. "Huh?"

"He thinks that we are a couple, when we're only friends. He's jealous. He wants me to go away so he can go back to flirting with you." Peter explained.

"Flirting with me? I don't think so. He puts gross stuff in my pillows, puts fake spiders in my bed, throws disgusting glop on me, and insults me every chance he gets. That is not what I call flirting." Sabrina retorted.

"Sabrina, that's his way of flirting with you. He is mean to you, but you give him more attention when you're angry, and he wants attention from you. And he gets it that way."

Sabrina thought about this and sighed. "To tell you the truth, he can be really sweet sometimes. Sometimes I catch him staring at me, and sometimes he gives me compliments. But that's sometimes. And when he was sick, and we went to Faerie in New York City to help him get better, and we thought he wouldn't come home with us, I got really sad. Really, I did. And I didn't even know why. And there was this one time...this one time. I wish I could go back and fix it and make it right. He kissed me, Peter, and I just punched him in the stomach. I hurt him, when I could've kissed him back. And it was nice. But, I guess I ruined it. I guess I did. And it's all so confusing. I'm not sure if I like him, but I know I have feelings for him. It's just...I don't know."

Peter turned to her. "Well I hope you know what to do."

Sabrina looked at him. "Well then your hopes are crushed."

Peter grinned. "All you have to do is kiss him again."

Sabrina sat up and looked at him in amazement and horror. "What?!"

"You heard me. All you have to do is kiss him again. If you liked it when he kissed you the first time, then all you have to do is kiss him a second time. Usually, when people are in love, when they kiss, all their feelings are sorted out." Peter suddenly got quiet. "Trust me...I know."

Sabrina knew that he was thinking about Wendy and how he wished he would've kissed her before she left. She put her hand on his arm and that seemed to bring him back to reality. He looked at her.

"Thanks, Sabrina." Peter said gratefully.

Sabrina smiled in return. Then she said, "But Peter, what if I get that way when all boys kiss me?"

Peter looked at her. "Well, there is only one way to find out."

Sabrina sighed. She knew what he meant. She looked at him. He stared back, with a look-I-don't-want-to-do-it-either-but-it's-the-only-way face. She turned away. Then she said "Well let's just get it over with,"

Peter sat up and rubbed his hands on his black skinny jeans. Sabrina looked up from her boots. Then, they each took a reluctant breath, and kissed.

Sabrina didn't feel anything. No sparks, no heart beating fast, no realization that she was ultimately and truly in love with him. She was relieved.

When they broke apart, Sabrina was just about to tell him proudly that she felt nothing when a familiar voice said, "Well, well, well, I'm sorry to break up the lovebirds, but food's on the table, and the old lady wants you inside. She also wanted you to do a little investigating on the Scarlet Hand, but it looks like you have been doing a different kind of investigating all on your own."

Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no. _Please don't let this be happening,_ Sabrina thought. _Please, please, please, please, please._

Peter put his head in his hands, and he was shaking. Sabrina saw he was laughing. Sabrina was too afraid to be mad. Sabrina didn't dare look Puck in the face. Instead she closed he eyes and said nothing.

Puck stormed over and grabbed Sabrina's hand and pulled her from the ground violently. Sabrina gave a small yelp in surprise. Peter stood up and brushed himself off.

"What are you doing up?" Puck snapped, with surprise anger.

"Well, I would think she would want me to come in too," Peter said to him.

With Puck's free hand, he punched Peter in the face. Sabrina screamed.

"No one wants you here! Ever since you met Sabrina, Wendy disappeared! So since you're better, just LEAVE!" Puck yelled. Then he dragged Sabrina toward the door. Sabrina looked back at Peter worriedly. He had his hand over his cheek where Puck had hit him, but he was grinning so hard, Sabrina thought his face would break. When Puck reached the door, he opened it violently, pushed Sabrina inside, and closed it with a slam. The family stared. Puck ran upstairs and once again, slammed the door. The family turned to Sabrina. Sabrina was staring worriedly after Puck. Granny Relda opened her mouth to say something just as Peter walked into the house. His cheek was bright red and he opened the fridge and started to search it.

"Hey do you guys have any ice?" he asked.

The whole family gaped at him in amazement. Peter looked up from the fridge.

"Well, do you?"

Sabrina was scared half to death. She ran upstairs and closed the door. She flopped on the bed and let the tears flow down her face. Why? Why her? Why did Puck have to hit him? Why did Peter act so casual? Why? So many questions filled her mind and she started to sob. Sabrina started to cry so violently she didn't hear the knock on her door and the soft voice that said "Sabrina?"

The person opened the door, but Sabrina was sobbing to hard to hear. When Briar Rose put her arm around her, Sabrina looked at her beautiful face and her sobs stopped stopped. Briar Rose looked at her with a sad expression of pity and understanding. Sabrina then buried her face into Briar and continued to sob. Briar stroked her hair and let her cry until Sabrina couldn't cry anymore. When Sabrina could only take struggled breaths, Sabrina asked "Why? Why did they have to do that?"

"Sometimes its not that easy to be in love, Sabrina," Briar said soothingly. "Sometimes its just not that easy."

Sabrina knew Briar wasn't talking about Sabrina.

REVIEW! :0)


	7. Discovered

Chp.7! I hope you like it! I know it's really short, but I'm going to make Chp.8 right after I post this. Review please!

Sabrina refused to come out of her room for days. She wouldn't even come out for meals. Which she would do voluntarily, but still. She would only let Daphne in occasionally, and Red would bring her meals to her room, since Granny finally realized she wouldn't come down. Peter wouldn't see her at all, since he understood that she needed to calm down. She hadn't heard that much of Puck, all that he wouldn't look at Peter and wouldn't talk at all, which was saying something. At first, when Daphne told her this, Sabrina didn't believe it at all, but then she realized the house was strangely quiet without Puck's loud noises and shouts. She didn't want to ever see Puck's face again. She wanted to kill him sometimes. Why did he have to do this to her? Why? Sometimes she cried, sometimes she wanted to scream, and sometimes she just wanted to stay still. She didn't know why she was feeling this way. Her feelings were all mixed up. She didn't know what to do. She just wished someone would help her.

One day, Granny came into her room. Sabrina was looking out of her window.

"Sabrina?" Granny said softly. "All of us are going to the store. Do you want to come?"

Sabrina shook her head, still looking out the window.

Granny sighed. "Alright dear. We'll be back in about thirty minutes, ok?"

Sabrina nodded.

Granny closed the door. Sabrina heard Uncle Jake asked "Is she coming?"

Sabrina assumed Granny shook her head, because she heard him sigh and say "Well, I can't say I'm surprised."

"She's hurt, dear. She needs time to get better." Sabrina heard Briar Rose say.

She didn't know what Puck did, but he must've done something, because she heard Daphne say, "It's ok, Puck. It's not your fault."

Then she heard a door slam.

Twenty-five minutes later, Sabrina decided to go out of her room for the first time in weeks. She walked outside. It was turning into spring, so she wore her boots, skinny jeans, and a white shirt from Forever 21 that said SWEET in different colors with hearts. She also had on a orange headband. She sighed and walked around. She decided she would stop hiding in her room. She was being a wimp. Worse things have happened. As she walked around, she found an old, but still usable, guitar in the melting snow. She picked it up and stroked it with her hand. She looked around, then ran into the house with the guitar. Once she was safely inside, she walked into her room, and examined it. Slowly, she began strumming it. Then, she began to hum. Then, she began to sing.

"_Take time to realize_

_That your warmth is_

_Crashing down, on in._

_Take time to realize_

_That I am on your side_

_Didn't I, didn't I, tell you_

_But I can't spell it out for you_

_No, it's never gonna be that simple_

_No I can't spell it out for you_

_If you just realize _

_What I just realized _

_Then we'd be perfect for each other_

_And we'd never find another_

_Just realize _

_What I just realized_

_We'd never have to wonder_

_If we missed out on each other, now"_

The door opened and closed, but Sabrina was too busy strumming the guitar. She forgot to close the door, so the music drifted downstairs.

"_Take time to realize__  
__Oh-oh I'm on your side__  
__Didn't I, didn't I tell you.__  
__Take time to realize__  
__This all can pass you by_

_Didn't I tell you_

_But I can't spell it out for you,__  
__No its never gonna be that simple__  
__No I can't spell it out for you_

_If you just realized what I just realized__  
__Then we'd be perfect for each other__  
__Then we'd never find another__  
__Just realized what I just realized__  
__We'd never have to wonder if__  
__We missed out on each other but_

_It's not all the same__  
__No it's never the same__  
__If you don't feel it too.__  
__If you meet me half way__  
__If you would meet me half way.__  
__It could be the same for you._

_If you just realized what I just realized _

_Then we'd be perfect for each other and we'll never find another _

_Just realized what I just realized_

_We'd never have to wonder_

_Just realize what I just realized_

_If you just realized what I just realized_

_Ooh, ooh_

_Missed out on each other now_

_Missed out on each other now, yeah_

_Realize, realize, realize, realize, oh_

When she finished strumming the last notes on the guitar, she sighed. Then she heard voices downstairs, whispering. And then, with horror, she saw her door was open.

She changed her mind.

She would be a wimp.

She wouldn't come out of her room.

Ever.

Again.


	8. Out

Chapter 8, people! Thanks soooooooo much for the reviews!

Sabrina felt like time had stopped. She couldn't block out the whispers, the "Oh my goodness,"s that she had told Peter would come. She could faintly hear footsteps coming up the stairs. Then she came back to earth. She threw the guitar on the ground, wishing it would die, or break, or dissapper from her life. She ran to the door, and threw it shut, just as she saw Peter walking to her room. She leaned against the door, breathing hard, waiting for someone to throw open the door, causing her to fall on the ground, and demand what was going on. But there was only a knock, and a voice that said, "Sabrina? Sabrina?"

Sabrina slumped on the floor. She couldn't take this. She closed her eyes, and small flashbacks came back to her. She saw she and Daphne running from a giant, she saw Rumpelstiltkin chuckling evily with Bella, Toby, and Natalie surronding him, laughing as well. She caught glimpses of the Jabberwocky roaring in her face, and another one of it ripping off Puck's wings. She swore she could've heard the ripping sound and his cry of pain. She then saw Oz in a hot air ballon, pushing her off one of the ropes, and then a glimpse of the older Sabrina, Daphne, Puck, and Granny Relda, in the ruins of Ferryport Landing. She saw Mr. Canis (Tobias, now) roaring in frustration at court, with the Mad Hatter screaming for order, and Bluebeard's truimphant smile. She remembered Puck hitting Peter and her fear that turned into a scream. She remembered the tears flowing down her face, and onto Briar's shirt as she let out her sadness. Then, she saw her parents sleeping in the bed in Mirror's room, lastly followed with a bright red handprint. The signal of the Scarlet Hand.

That vision of all that happened in Ferryport Landing for her somehow made her walk away from the door, letting whoever was knocking in.

Peter slowly turned the knob and walked in. He closed the door and sat down next to Sabrina and put his arm around her.

"Now there Sabrina, its gonna be alright," Peter comforted.

Sabrina just shook her head as once again, to Sabrina's hatred, tears flew down her face.

"Sabrina, look now, you don't have to cry over some singin'. They're gonna love you anyway, and after all, it's no big deal. You just let everyone know about another beautiful thing inside you." Peter soothed.

"It's not that," Sabrina shook her head. "It's all the things that have happened. I just don't know what to do. You're gonna go home soon, I bet, and I'm gonna be left alone."

"Sabrina, you're not-"

"Yes I am! Mirror is the only one who understands me right now, my parents aren't awake, Daphne hates me, Puck is being horrible right now, at the worst possible time, Granny is worried sick over this whole thing with Mayor Heart and the Scarlet Hand, and Tobias is too busy helping Red recover to pay attention. The only ones I'm jealous for are Uncle Jake and Briar. They're in love. And when you're in love, you can only be happy." Sabrina ranted. "My mom, she had a saying about love. It's 'Love is like lightning. You get struck _once_, and baby, it kills.' She would say that to me when I asked her how love is like. That's how it was with you and Wendy, that's how it is with Uncle Jake and Briar Rose, that's how it is for Sheriff Hamstead and Bess, that's how it was with Granny Relda and Grandpa Basil. Love makes it all ok. I'm just...I don't know, worried what's gonna happen. It seems like everyone is just falling apart."

Peter didn't say anything. He didn't have to. Sabrina already knew he understood. He put his head on her shoulder. Sabrina put her head down, continuing to cry.

The next morning, Peter coaxed her out of her room. By then, most of the family wasn't there. Tobias was helping Red (he had a soft spot for the girl), Uncle Jake and Briar were on another of their many dates, Daphne was walking with Elvis outside, Puck was in his room doing who knows what, and Granny was looking at some books. When she saw Sabrina, she said "Oh, _liebling,_ I'm sorry. Everyone has been missing you. It seems so quiet without you here." Then she ran over and gave Sabrina a hug.

Sabrina hugged her back. She felt tears prickling at her eyes. _No,_ she told herself, _I've cried too much this week. I will NOT be a wimp anymore._

When Sabrina pulled away, Daphne entered the room. When she saw Sabrina she yelped and ran to her.

"Sabrina, Sabrina! You're out of your room!" she jumped up and down as she hugged Sabrina. Sabrina laughed.

At the sound of her laughter, a door opened. Granny, Peter, and Daphne all said that they needed to go outside with Elvis, and rushed from the house. Sabrina looked at them with confusion. They were just screaming with happiness about her being out of her room, and now they run away from her. She felt someone's eyes watching her, and she turned around. Then she knew why they had left.

There stood Puck, his eyes bloodshot and baggy, looking like he hadn't gotten any sleep. He was dirtier than usual, and his striped hoodies and black skinny jeans were ripped and torn. His shoes were worn down to almost nothing, like he was running for a long time. Then Sabrina had remembered that she sometimes heard the front door slamming and the sound of feet running. He looked horrible.

He stared at her for a long time, and she stared back, and then he slowly realised his wings, and floated toward her. Soon they were face to face, and Sabrina could feel and see his sadness and regret.

Finally, Puck croaked, "Why did you leave?"

His voice was hoarse and strained. Sabrina wondered why.

"Because," Sabrina's soft voice felt strange to her, probably because she hadn't spoken to much since the incident. "I...I was...mad...and embarrassed, I guess. I don't know, I just felt like I had to get away. Get away from all the fighting and fear."

Puck stared holes into her. Then he said something Sabrina thought he would never say to her in her life.

"I'm sorry."

Sabrina was startled. "What?"

"I'm sorry for hitting Peter. I'm sorry that I made you go away. I'm sorry I had you scared and mad and embarrassed. I'm sorry." He said. His eyes were pleading.

Sabrina looked at him. "But why? Why did you do it?"

Puck looked away. "I can't tell you."

"Why?"

Puck looked back at her. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

Puck stared at her for a long time. Then he spoke. "I'll tell you. But not now. Later."

"How long is later?"

"Until you feel it too." Puck replied.

Sabrina stared at him softly. It reminded her of the song she had sang. Then she said, "Ok," and gave him a warm smile.

He smiled at her gratefully, probably the first smile he showed in a while, and took her hand.

Usually Sabrina would be disgusted and confused by this, but she just squeezed his hand and said "Let's go outside. Peter, Granny, Daphne, and Elvis are there, probably waiting."

Sabrina turned toward the door. Somehow, somehow, that conversation had made everything ok.

A couple days later, Puck was better, and so was Sabrina, and Red was recovering quickly. When the whole family: Red, Tobias, Briar, Peter, Puck, Uncle Jake, Granny, Sabrina, Daphne, and Elvis, Peter said to everyone "I feel better."

Everyone grinned at him, and even Puck gave him a small smile, and Sabrina said "I knew you would sooner or later," with a grin.

Then Peter turned serious. "And I think...and I think...it's time for me to go home."

The family looked at him. He looked back. Then Granny sighed. "Well, you would sooner or later."

Sabrina smiled at him. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

Peter grinned back.

Sorry if my chapters are getting short, I am just saving it for when Peter leaves and the romance between Puck and Sabrina.


	9. Peter Leaves

Chapter 9!! Oh my gosh I know ;D

BTW: Disclaimer: For the seventh chapter, I do not own the song "Realize" by Colbie Caillat.

Here it is!

Today was the day Peter was leaving. Sabrina had wondered how he was going to get past the barrier, but all he had said was "The boys have their ways" with a knowing smile.

Whatever.

Sabrina searched her closet for the perfect thing to wear. She found her black shirt with "i'll miss you" in white lettering with a pink heart, dark skinny jeans, her boots, and a white and pink knit cap she got from Hollister. She ran into the bathroom and then downstairs. There was a big purple banner that said "WE'LL MISS YOU PETER!" Sabrina smiled at the banner. She sat down at the breakfast table with Granny Relda.

"Good morning,_ liebling."_ Granny greeted. "How are you?"

"Morning, Granny. I'm good. Where's everyone else?" Sabrina asked.

"Daphne's still asleep, Tobias is helping Red, Briar is at the cafe picking up sweets for Peter, Jacob is talking to MIrror, and Puck and Peter are in their room, talking I think." Granny answered.

Sabrina looked at her worriedly. Puck and Peter? That was _not_ a good mixture. Peter could get along with anyone, but Puck was another story. Who knows what could happen?

Granny obviously knew what she was thinking, because she laughed and said, "Don't worry _liebling! _When we hear crashing and yelling we'll know something bad has happened, but for right know, its fine!"

Sabrina forced a small smile, and went back upstairs to check on them. When she got to Puck's door, she took a deep breath, turned the knob, and called "Puck? Peter? Are you in here?"

She walked around carefully, eying the impossible room. She didn't want to step into any booby traps, since about a year ago she got thrown into a tub of glop. She shuddered. She did _not _want to relive that memory.

"Peter? Puck? Are you there?" She called once again.

"Hey! 'Sup?" Peter's voice replied.

"Nothin' much. Hey, where are you?" She asked.

"In this room." Peter yelled back at her.

"Peter!" Sabrina laughed. "Seriously! Where in the room?"

Sabrina could tell that he had a grin on his face when he said "On the trampoline,"

Sabrina ran over to the trampoline and saw him laying on it. She jumped on top of it, causing his body to soar in the air. She giggled and sat down on the trampoline.

"I was worried about you," she said.

Peter began to fake cry. "You were worried...about _me_? I feel so...so touched!"

Sabrina laughed. "I thought you and Puck were going to kill each other. And killing isn't nice," Sabrina gave him a look.

Peter put up his hands in surrender. "Hey, the Captian Hook thing was only once, and besides, he's an Everafter, so he's immortal, so that doesn't count,"

Sabrina threw her head back and laughed. Then she asked "So where's Puck?"

Peter shrugged, and then a voice from above said "Here!"

Sabrina and Peter looked up, and saw Puck floating above.

"Duck and cover!" Peter shouted and put his hands over his head. "Save yourself!" he cried to Sabrina, and he pushed her off the trampoline. Sabrina screamed and laughed as she fell off. Puck shook his head and flew down to the trampoline. Sabrina giggled and climbed back on.

"So what time are you leaving?" Puck asked Peter. Sabrina shot him a warning look.

"I don't know, around lunch time." Peter replied, not noticing Puck's rudeness, and if he did, he ignored it.

"So we're spending half a day with you?" Puck yelped. Sabrina kicked him. He glared at her. She just glared back.

"Yep! Half a day of wonder!" Peter said, throwing his hands in the air, a goofy grin on his face.

Sabrina grinned and shook her head.

"So, is anyone coming over to see you off?" Puck asked.

"I don't know," Peter shrugged. "Ask Sabrina."

Puck turned to Sabrina. "I don't know. I don't think so."

"Well, it is a very exclusive party, so," Peter said in a snotty voice.

"Well, I would think it would be public," Sabrina teased.

"_All the girls come out for a public affair,_" Peter sang in a very, very off key voice.

Puck rolled his eyes while Sabrina giggled.

"So anyway, I took a walk, and I saw a building being built. It looks like you guys are going to school." Peter said, changing the subject.

"Are you kidding me?!" Puck complained.

"Last time we went to school we almost got killed!" Sabrina cried.

"Oh, I heard that was just a rumor about detention." Peter said.

"Well, that's one of the scary things about school," Sabrina replied.

"Hey, if all the humans are gone, and Mayor Heart couldn't care less about school, why is she building one?" Puck asked suspiciously.

Sabrina looked at Puck with amazement. He was right. What was Mayor Heart up to?

Her thoughts were interrupted by Peter.

"Well don't worry about it. It's probably nothing," though Peter didn't look like he believed himself.

Just then, Granny's voice drifted upstairs. "Children! Breakfast!"

Peter grinned at Sabrina and Puck. "It's the most important meal of the day, guys."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "If you change important to grossest, then it would fit."

Peter grinned, and Puck ran out the door to get some purple waffles.

Sabrina sighed and brushed herself off as she got up from the trampoline.

"C'mon, 'Brina, let's sing!" Peter said, grinning.

"No."

"Sabrina! Everyone already knows, its no big deal," Peter begged. "Please?"

Sabrina sighed. "Fine,"

Peter and Sabrina just sang random notes, but Sabrina's voice conquered over Peter's.

She didn't notice.

But everyone else did.

Around lunchtime, a knock on the door interrupted the family. Uncle Jake walked over and opened it, revealing boys in animal costumes: The Lost Boys. When they saw Peter, they completely freaked out.

"Peter! Peter! Peter!" they screamed, and attacked him, knocking him to the ground. Peter was laughing. When Peter stood up, he looked strange. He was surronded by short boys in strange raccon and fox costumes, while he looked modern in his black skinny jeans, long black and white Willy's Workshop t-shirt, and black, worn down Osiris'.

"Hey Peter," Daphne asked, apparently realizing it too. "Where is your green costume?"

Peter laughed. "I save that for Neverland."

The Lost Boys laughed. Then, randomly, they started rolling on the ground, wrestling. Peter grinned at them. Then he looked at the family.

"Lively bunch, aren't they?" he said.

By the way Peter looked at them, he loved The Lost Boys. They were his family. Sabrina smiled at the sight.

"Let's go Peter!" one of the boys cried. He dragged him outside. Peter looked back at the family sadly. Then Sabrina realized something - Peter was going to miss them.

"C'mon!" Daphne cried. "Let's go say bye!"

When they were all outside, Peter grinned at them. The boys stood behind him, watching.

Peter looked at Uncle Jake and grinned. He shook his hand. "Remember to give me some magic tips someday,"

Uncle Jake beamed. "You got it, Peter."

Peter looked at Briar Rose, who was holding Uncle Jake's hand. Peter smiled. "Thanks for the sweets,"

Briar smiled and said, "No problem,"

Peter then turned to Tobias and Red. He gave each of them a cute smile. "You guys are awesome."

Tobias smiled wide and Red blushed.

Peter whispered something into Tobias' ear, and Tobias nodded.

Peter walked over to Granny. "Make sure to send me food, ok?" He patted her on the shoulder.

"Of course _liebling."_ Granny smiled. That was the first time she had called him that. He smiled at the word.

He then turned to Daphne. He tosseled her hair. "Don't eat anything dangerous," Daphne laughed and promised that she wouldn't - on purpose.

Peter laughed.

Sabrina was next. She hugged him, and he whispered in her ear "Don't forget,"

"I won't" she whispered back.

She saw Puck scowl.

When he got to Puck, who was next to Sabrina, they nodded at each other.

Finally, Elvis jumped on him and started licking his face. Peter laughed hard and then finally pushed him off, patted his head and said, "I'll miss you too, boy."

Peter then turned to The Lost Boys. They then began to float upward, and so did Peter. They flew away, the whole family (minus Puck, of course) waved.

And then, with a blink of light, they were gone.

ATTENTION! YOU MUST READ!: Okay, so you know how Peter was talking about the school thing? If I do make a sequel (which you will have to tell me if you want me to make it or not) it will be about that, so in your reviews, post your thoughts! Thanks! romance.4evr


	10. Puck

THE LAST CHAPTER!! Remember, at the end of Chapter 9 I told you guys that if you like the idea of me making a sequel, post it your reviews.

Sabrina was confused.

Very confused.

It was about Puck.

Her feelings were all mixed up.

Yesterday morning at breakfast, Puck was once again, eating his food with his hands and getting food all over his hoodie. Sabrina was staring at him in disgust.

"Can't you at least _try_ to use a fork?" she asked, still grossed out.

Puck grinned at her with his mouth full, so she could see the chewed up bits of multicolored food.

_Ok, GROSS _Sabrina thought. She looked away. Puck laughed.

Then, Daphne did the most random thing on the history of the universe.

"Hey," she said, "Wasn't Peter clean?"

Sabrina looked at her like she was a mutated alien.

"Well...yeah, but I don't really see-" Sabrina stammered.

"Did he smell good?" Daphne asked, cutting Sabrina off.

"I guess...I don't really smell people unless their odor can be smelled from miles away." Sabrina gave Puck a look.

If it was possible, he seethed even more.

"And did he shoot insults at you?" Daphne wondered.

"Well sometimes, but they were just jokes." Sabrina answered.

"Ok." Daphne replied.

"Why do you care?" Sabrina asked.

"Oh, no reason," Daphne said with a smirk on her face.

Puck was practically boiling.

The next morning, Puck was clean, and he didn't insult Sabrina as nearly as much as he used to.

When Sabrina saw him, she did a double take.

"Woah, are we going somewhere special or something? And I didn't hear any screaming. What's up?" Sabrina asked him.

Puck glared at her and said "What? Nothing bad's gonna happen."

Sabrina just stared at him when he walked by.

When Daphne saw him, she had a very satisfied look on her face.

Sabrina wondered what was going on.

A couple days later, the Grimms were having a party. Charming, Snow White, and a bunch of their other friends were invited. When Sabrina asked why they were having a party, Granny Relda just replied, "Just to have a party of course! Now the attire is dressy, so wear a nice dress. How about that light pink one, you know, the one with thick straps and two ruffles on top and two ruffles on the bottom? The one that has pink dots on it with sparkles? Why don't you wear your light pink ballet flats too, and a light pink headband? Oh, and some pink bangles."

Sabrina shrugged. "Ok."

_I'm going to be a pink freak tonight, _Sabrina thought, heading upstairs.

When the day of the party finally arrived, Sabrina found Daphne wearing a thin strap yellow sundress with different flowers and sandals with little flowers on them. Her braids were tied with white bows. Snow White was in the house too. She was wearing an indigo dress with a white bow tied around the waist, a white headband, and a diamond necklace, with white shoes. Granny was wearing a green sundress with a sunflower in her hair and a green and yellow handbag. Briar was wearing her pink ballgown from the story, with a blue bag. All the guys (including Puck, who was pouting) were wearing tuxedos. When Sabrina and Daphne came downstairs, Granny said "So, can we go outside? I wouldn't want to keep our guests wondering where we are."

When they walked outside, they were greeted by many friends. Sabrina walked over to the food table. She had felt Puck watching her in amazement inside, and got confused. Why was Puck staring at her? Sabrina took a chip and began munching on it. Suddenly, she felt someone next to her. She jumped.

"Puck! You freaked me out." Sabrina said.

He grinned. "Did I?"

Sabrina smiled. "So do you know how long this party is?"

"Nope but I hope its not all night." Puck replied.

"Me either. I might die of boredom," Sabrina stated. Puck laughed.

"Yeah," Puck agreed. "I'm pretty sure it's possible."

Sabrina grinned. "So what are we supposed to do during this party? Just walk around or something?"

"I don't know, but I think we're just supposed to eat, drink and talk." Puck said.

Sabrina looked at him. "Then why did we get all dressed up?"

Puck looked at her. "Beats me."

He stared at her for a long time until he finally spoke. "I wonder if we'll get out of here and go back to the other house near the forest."

Sabrina sighed. "I hope so. I'm getting sort of annoyed by this one." Sabrina looked at the house.

"How?" Puck asked.

"Well, for one, it doesn't have books everywhere-"

"Yuck!" Puck interrupted with a grin.

Sabrina smiled and contunued. "The masks and the pictures are gone. There's no creaky floorboards. No axes."

"You're sad 'cause of that?" Puck grinned, raising his eyebrow.

Sabrina laughed. "Yep. Because that made it, you know, home." Sabrina shrugged.

"I sorta miss it.." Puck agreed.

Sabrina laughed. "You moved almost all your impossible stuff here, along with your booby traps! You can't help but feel at home!"

Puck beamed. "Well, what about you?"

"What do you mean?" Sabrina asked.

"What makes you feel at home?" Puck asked.

Sabrina sighed. "You know...our house...and our family."

"You miss your parents?"

"Of course I do! I'm just...you know...confused." Sabrina answered.

"How?" Puck asked, looking confused.

"Well, when they wake up, will we go back to New York, or stay here? What's gonna happen?" Sabrina wondered.

Puck suddenly looked worried. "You're gonna move back? You're gonna leave?"

Sabrina sighed. "I don't know. I just really don't."

Puck suddenly looked nervous. "Well, if you leave, I won't have anyone to annoy. And you know the old lady won't let me toah Elvis, same with Uncle Jake and Briar and I don't want to bring out the wolf in Tobias messing with Red."

Sabrina laughed. "Yep, you annoy me day and night."

Puck grinned. "But don't you love me anyway?"

Sabrina looked at him for a bit. Then she smiled and said "Yep. I do."

And that's when Sabrina did the strangest thing. She probably had her mind messed up with all the people around or something.

Sabrina kissed him.

On the lips.

When they pulled apart, they each looked at each other.

"Oh my gosh," they said at the same time.

Then they kissed again.

**THE END**

(unless you want me to make

a sequel!)

_Thanks for reading!_

_romance.4evr_


End file.
